My Sappy Teen Wolf Ending: Derek Gets a Family
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: This is just what I would want from the last episode ever, just a little thing I wanted to write. I just want these characters to be happy. Slight slash /my Sterek shipping heart/, and lots of happiness. *shrug*


**_I don't want it to end sad, it just can't. I want it like this (well, sort of), even if it is a bit sappy, but I love happy endings as you all know._**

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun shown through all the trees, painting everything golden, sky bright and blue, the few clouds in the sky white as white could ever be. Rustling was the only thing breaking the comfortable silence, and a small laugh here and there.<p>

"Good, Scott." Derek confirmed as the younger werewolf controlled himself once again. He was getting good, and Derek had lightened up on him, actually enjoying his company; enjoying the company of lots of different people these days.

"Stiles is getting back to work. I'll race you back." Scott challenged, goofy grin on his face.

"Fine. One... Two... Three." The older teen made a move to run, and the tan skinned teen took off, running swiftly through the woods as Derek followed at a much slower pace, enjoying the scenery that was once was dark and depressing for him. He slowed his strides by a few crosses and wolf's bane flowers, simple but meaning so much for the ones that had fallen during all the betrayal and war two years ago, all now understood and forgiven; everyone had their reasons for what they did. He smiled a bit to himself, then turned his head slightly, hearing laughing coming from up ahead. He walked toward it, coming out to the clearing where his house was, just in time to see Stiles fling paint off the brush at Scott, before going back to work with a smug look on his face.

The house was being painted a light blue, half of it almost fully restored to it's former glory, the other to be worked on when the first was done. Derek walked up to the steps, looking up at it, so glad he had people that would help him with this. He couldn't do it alone, for more reasons than one. Jackson emerged from the front door, looking rather annoyed, curtains and different fabrics of color and texture draped all over him, a light purple sat on his head.

"Get me out of here." He said monotonously, pulling the fabric off his head, not looking as Lydia strode over, confident and happy, high heels clinking on the fixed wooden floor, holding more fabric in her hands.

"Derek, do you like dark blue or white?" She asked, holding them up, looking them over. He opened his mouth to answer, but she held up them up together, "I think both will do, see the white from outside the house and blue from the inside. Yeah, that'll work."

She smiled, "Blue will go with your hair, anyway." He nodded like he understood why dark blue did, and she took Jackson by the hand, pulling him back into the house, starting to talk about yellows and golds for the downstairs sitting room.

A red truck pulled up and parked, Stiles' father exiting the car first and waving to them while he walked around to the other side, helping Mrs. McCall... Or soon to be Mrs. Stilinski out of the truck. She took a deep breath, and laughed softly, one hand in his and the other on her very pregnant belly as they walked up to the kids, Sheriff Stilinski giving her a peck to the cheek before leaving her by Derek and walking over to his son, bumping his arm to make him mess up.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Melissa asked the older wolf, hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him.

"I'm good. How are you and the baby?" Derek smiled at her, eyes glancing up to see Stiles bump into his father to get back at him.

"I'm tired. She's... energetic." She said, letting out a small giggle as she felt the baby start kicking again, "Oh, here we go."

She took his hand and set it on her stomach, letting him feel the kicking. He chuckled softly, "I could hear it, anyway."

"Oh, that's right," She moved her hand off his, letting him move his hand away if he chose to, "I still can't believe you're... Well, you know." She fixed some of his hair like she was his own son, making sure he looked nice.

"Yeah, it's odd." He smiled, giving a kiss to her forehead as a thank you, "I know, I know."

"Hey, guys, Danny picked light blue for the guest room, lighter than the outside." Allison had poked her head out from one of the upstairs windows, Danny sliding in next to her and holding out the paint preview.

"That's not going to work with the rug I want to put in there!" Lydia yelled from the kitchen, walking out to the bottom of the stairs and cocking her hip, one hand being placed on it. Danny rolled his eyes and moved back in the house, making his way to the top of the stairs and walking down them, bending over and grabbing her legs, making sure her dress didn't ride up while he carried her up the stairs over his shoulder.

"You need to rethink it, Lydia! It'll look amazing. It's a special blue." He said loudly, bringing her down the hall and into the guest room.

Chris Argent took the last nail out from where his lips were holding it, laughing at Danny's comment, and how they continued to fight. He shook his head and hammered the nail into the roof, reaching over and taking a swig of his half full beer before going back to work.

Paint was suddenly flung and it hit Derek in the chest, getting all over his gray v-neck. He looked up at Stiles with a hard expression, and everyone went silent, the kid's eyes going wide. It was like that for a moment until Derek laughed darkly and lunged at him, picking him up and getting them onto the dirt before tackling him, not having to make sure the wasn't actually hurting him; he'd tamed that a long time ago. Everyone was laughing, watching them fight, Scott whistling and Lydia telling them to take their shirts off.

"Please be careful, I don't need to see any blood today." Melissa said, looking concerned before Sheriff Stilinski walked over to her, giving a kiss to the side of her head, taking her hand in his.

"Boys will be boys, Mel." He said, wrapping his arms around her, her head laying back on his shoulder, looking up at the house.

"Yeah... It's really coming along, isn't it?" She asked, smiling softly and cuddling into his arms.

Allison smiled up at her father as she crawled out the upstairs window, then slipped down the small plank before landing down in Scott's waiting arms, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and giving him a small kiss.

"It's looking great. We should be done before winter." She smiled, giggling when she looked over at Stiles, who looked victorious as he got Derek in a headlock, both of them still on the ground, dirty and laughing. Derek looked fine, struggling while he laid between the kid's legs, because he knew Stiles wanted him to, and everyone but the kid knew he had let him do it.

Melissa gave him a smile, and Danny carried Lydia out of the house over his shoulder, looking around for what was going on, her arms holding onto Jackson so he would follow, "I still think the red would work, I- Nice job, Stiles."

"Yeah," He flexed just because he could, earning a chuckle from Danny and Jackson, "Tap out, Derek. Tap out."

The wolf rolled his eyes and smiled, patting the ground with his hand, making Stiles release him and raise his arms in victory. Derek wiped his hand on the kid's black jeans, dirtying them up more before he got up, helping the other up as well.

"Well, you won, Stiles. You know the rules." Scott smirked, setting Allison down before giving her a kiss to the cheek, running to the grassy part of the yard.

Stiles chuckled and leaned up, giving a peck to Derek's lips as a 'thank you' before running off to wrestle with Scott. Derek stood there for a moment, taking in that he had a family again, and a boyfriend, and his new family was helping remake his home. He smiled at all of them, then took Lydia off of Danny's shoulder, holding her in his arms.

"Okay, tell me about the colors of my bedroom."


End file.
